User blog:Niko Amadeus Prower/What I've realized about Sonic as a fandom
As the title suggests, I want to talk about what I've learned about this lively fandom of ours. It's just a bit of my observations so please don't take offense to what I have to say. To be perfectly honest with you, I'm not even sure what it means to be a true blue (get it?) Sonic fan. However, what I discovered were these three truths. These "truths" come from me constantly being on the internet while I'm bored and/or too lazy to do anything else. I took what I found during my research and made this blog. No idea where this could possible take me as far as this wikia is concerned. I could be in the right to post this or I could be dead wrong. Either way, like Tails, I'm not that strong but I'm pretty smart and super resourceful. Unlike Tails, my IQ isn't 300...so yeah...anyways let's get this done starting with: Thing 1 To begin, the fan base is really coming to terms that Sonic has had some terrible games. With the release of Sonic Mania and Sonic Forces on the way, Sonic is starting to look like himself again. I personally saw every game after Sonic 06 to be a hit or miss affair. I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks so, honestly. To be honest, I might be one of the few who actually thought that the Sonic games for Wii were pretty decent. I gave them a shot in passing and I liked them. Although the majority of people say that Sonic Generations was the best game because it returned to Sonic's roots as a platformer, but personally, I didn't find it all that fun. This opinion alone will likely get me in trouble with a few people...speaking of which, that leads me to... 'Thing 2' I have come to understand that there are two types of Sonic fans; Those who are purists and will literally get mad when you say something negative and then there's those who are so freely expressive with their creativity in this fandom, they don't seem to mind how out of place their fan made creations might be. I find it actually fun to see what happens when these opposing ideals come into conflict and it surprises me that I don't see it too often. Imagine the war it causes when the two sides collide over... Final Thing Most importantly, I discovered that this is a fun fandom to be a part of, with its creativity and the amount of fun that can be had. However, if you really do some digging on the internet you really see two directions things can and will go. *The first is the traditional route where you would find fan art and fan fiction. This is the direction I like going down and it's enjoyable when you stop to open your mind to the potential fun these individuals who put this stuff together. *However there's the second road...the one that looks like a dark alley, straight out of a horror movie or thriller movie. This side is so offbeat and downright...what's the right way to put this without offending or breaking any guidelines? I know! Let's just say, the ones who go down this route will find things that will make you understand two things; the works you find here are made with a specific crowd in mind and the creator(s) had waaaaay too much time on their hands to be doing what they have been doing. By no means am I saying that no one should be creative and depict Sonic characters how they wish. In fact, I embrace the weirdness to the point that I believe that it happens with every fan base. What I am saying, however, that when you go that far into the internet you are going to see things you aren't going to feel good after seeing. You might be intrigued or you might be disgusted. You might even feel both...somehow. Conclusion By no means is this fan base a perfect one, We have our weirdoes and our toxic ones. That's a part of every fan base. However, since we're also roped into the Furry fandom, we're bound to get a few...NSFW individuals. I point to none and I blame no one for it. Like everything that takes off, the internet is going to do something naughty or unsettling with it eventually. How I see it is to embrace the strange or never be a part of anything. I love this fandom to bits and I wouldn't trade it for anything. Yep...we are a weird few, but we are prideful weird. Thanks for listening to what I had to say. I hope I entertained you or at lease showed you how I see the Sonic fan base. By no means am I trying to trigger or upset anyone, these were just my observations. Category:Blog posts